Popularity Contest VI
Popularity Contest VI is the sixth annual Popularity Contest (Election), after the confusion from last year that ended up with a Tie and a lot of nonsense AAF started it instead of Renan. It was held in mid 2012. Nominations/Round One: "The Slaughter" Welcome to Popularity Face-Off VI! This first round is SPECIAL. We do not want awkward brackets, so the way to tournament is designed is that the first round is a sort of ‘filter’ round. In it, we vote for the top SIXTEEN users we want in the contest. I count all your lists. Most frequent sixteen make it into the bracket. So when you vote, vote for SIXTEEN NAMES of these twenty-eight, anyone best suited or most interesting to rule the board. Rules: 1. Vote for sixteen names (or less, but NOT more) 2. No alts may vote 3. Gamefaqers from other boards may vote (though this first round I doubt any) 4. You vote once and once only. If you want to change your eight names, delete the post and post again. 5. I reserve the right to make tie-breaker votes Breaking these rules will result in two things. If you are a contestant, you will be booted from the contest. If a mere and insignificant voter, your vote will not be counted. Plus something interesting will happen. Break the rules to find out what. Now, vote. Sixteen users. Or less. THE CONTESTANTS: *Kenkendude *CuteOrSoHeSays *Ninjaman44 *TheRedneck14 *Dark_Cecilia *JohnO_o *Jenningsnash313 *Counundrum *OhHiRenan *UnDeaDEchos *TheCorruptAngel *Kaiyura *Assasssin010 *Rev’s Snake *KarateKid93 *SiAD *Star *Nibbler *Skulblaka71 *User X *Callin *Murmur *DuckyOfChaos *Lucky *FFVIGuy *Ton_Phanan *KingInTheNorth *Revenant Round Two: The Collusieum It was a pretty tight race this year. You needed at least eight votes to survive the previous round. "AAF's Prediction Blog" Looking strictly at the results, Joe succeeded in getting the majority of the votes and is a strongly popular user, however, I predict he won't make it to the final four due to his being a prig of an overlord. We'll see how it plays out, but I'm going to throw my prediction for this year's winner to be.... John. Rev's Snake is definitely a contender, but I think it's too soon for L-block syndrome to have passed and for people to want a fad winner again, but we shall see. TCA and Ducky pose a good shot since neither of them had a legitimate victory last year. But Cute has chick advantage on her side. Although that plus has never carried a contender to victory... yet. Another user may shock me yet. It could be Ton, or Karate, or anyone really. A tight race, a dangerous game... END BLOG Contestants Contestants are as follows: CuteOrSoHeSays, Ninjaman44, TheRedneck14, Dark_Cecilia, JohnO_o, Jenningsnash313, OhHiRenan, UnDeaDEchos, TheCorruptAngel, Kaiyura, Assasssin010. Rev’s Snake, KarateKid93, DuckyOfChaos, FFVIGuy, Ton_Phanan Rules NOW HERE ARE THE RULES, PAY ATTENTION POSTING RULES There are match-ups like follows: User 1 vs. User 2 User 3 vs. User 4 User 5 vs. User 6 You vote your preference, in order of the listing. IN ORDER OF THE LISTING. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO VOTE ON A MATCH, LEAVE SOME INDICATOR LIKE DASHES IN THAT ROUND'S SLOT. Example... You don't want to vote on the middle match, and you want User 2 and User 5 to win. You vote: User 2 User 5 SAMPLE VOTE NEXT POST SINCE PEOPLE STILL MANAGE TO NOT UNDERSTAND OTHER RULES: 1. Vote once and only once. If you use alts, you will be penalized in some creative fashion. Keep an eye out. We had a cheater in the first round. 2. You may gather assistance from other boards... at your karma's risk. Feel free to beg for help. Anyone and everyone that isn't an alt can vote once. 3. I reserve the right to break ties and do other creative things so long as they are totally fair. Alright. Here we go, randomized by your run of the mill online randomizer...... Dun dun dun dun dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUN... 'THE MATCH-UPS' Kaiyura vs. TheCorruptAngel OhHiRenan vs.FFVIGuy Ton_Phanan vs. TheRedneck14 Dark_Cecilia vs. KarateKid93 JohnO_o vs. Assassin010 DuckyOfChaos vs. Ninjaman44 CuteOrSoHeSays vs. UnDeaDEchos Rev’s Snake vs. Jenningsnash313 Now, combatants... BEGIN. Round Three: Quarterfinals Good round team, a lot happened that I didn't anticipate. AAF's Prediction Blog It's always difficult to make predictions based off of match-ups; it by no means reflects an individual user's overall chances. Maybe I've been to out of touch for awhile, but I definitely see some chick advantage being used here. My prediction for final winner lost first round! L Block user failed as I anticipated at least. But for what we have left, it's a very hard decision, especially factoring use of diplomacy rules. Who is asking for help? I guess I should go back and look for trends, if there are any to be found. I predict we will have a former winner win this year, or a former half winner in TCA. So my prediction is on Renan, Joe, or TCA. END BLOG POSTING RULES There are match-ups like follows: User 1 vs. User 2 User 3 vs. User 4 User 5 vs. User 6 You vote your preference, in order of the listing. IN ORDER OF THE LISTING. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO VOTE ON A MATCH, LEAVE SOME INDICATOR LIKE DASHES IN THAT ROUND'S SLOT. Example... You don't want to vote on the middle match, and you want User 2 and User 5 to win. You vote: User 2 User 5 SAMPLE VOTE NEXT POST SINCE PEOPLE STILL MANAGE TO NOT UNDERSTAND OTHER RULES: 1. Vote once and only once. If you use alts, you will be penalized in some creative fashion. Keep an eye out. We had a cheater in the first round. 2. You may gather assistance from other boards... at your karma's risk. Feel free to beg for help. Anyone and everyone that isn't an alt can vote once. 3. I reserve the right to break ties and do other creative things so long as they are totally fair. Alright, now what we've been waiting for! The new match-ups, quartfinally done... Dun dun dun... THE MATCH-UPS Dark_Cecilia vs. OhHiRenan UnDeaDEchos vs. TheCorruptAngel Jenningsnash313 vs. Ninjaman44 TheRedneck14 vs. Assassin010 BEGIN. Round Four: Semi-Finals Now we're at the predictable part.... AAF's Prediction Blog Well, it's kind of up in the air, but I'm betting the win will go to Renan for the whole contest. END BLOG POSTING RULES There are match-ups like follows: User 1 vs. User 2 User 3 vs. User 4 User 5 vs. User 6 You vote your preference, in order of the listing. IN ORDER OF THE LISTING. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO VOTE ON A MATCH, LEAVE SOME INDICATOR LIKE DASHES IN THAT ROUND'S SLOT. Example... You don't want to vote on the middle match, and you want User 2 and User 5 to win. You vote: User 2 User 5 SAMPLE VOTE NEXT POST SINCE PEOPLE STILL MANAGE TO NOT UNDERSTAND OTHER RULES: 1. Vote once and only once. If you use alts, you will be penalized in some creative fashion. Keep an eye out. We had a cheater in the first round. 2. You may gather assistance from other boards... at your karma's risk. Feel free to beg for help. Anyone and everyone that isn't an alt can vote once. 3. I reserve the right to break ties and do other creative things so long as they are totally fair. Alright guys, close to the final stretch. And, Here. We. Go. THE MATCH-UPS OhHiRenan vs. TheCorruptAngel Ninjaman44 vs. TheRedneck14 BEGIN. Round Five: Finals THE END IS HERE. Ladies and gentlemen, the time has come to decide your new ruler. Pick wisely. History is now in your hands. AAF's Prediction Blog Same as before. END BLOG POSTING RULES There are match-ups like follows: User 1 vs. User 2 User 3 vs. User 4 User 5 vs. User 6 You vote your preference, in order of the listing. IN ORDER OF THE LISTING. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO VOTE ON A MATCH, LEAVE SOME INDICATOR LIKE DASHES IN THAT ROUND'S SLOT. Example... You don't want to vote on the middle match, and you want User 2 and User 5 to win. You vote: User 2 User 5 SAMPLE VOTE NEXT POST SINCE PEOPLE STILL MANAGE TO NOT UNDERSTAND OTHER RULES: 1. Vote once and only once. If you use alts, you will be penalized in some creative fashion. Keep an eye out. We had a cheater in the first round. 2. You may gather assistance from other boards... at your karma's risk. Feel free to beg for help. Anyone and everyone that isn't an alt can vote once. 3. I reserve the right to break ties and do other creative things so long as they are totally fair. ARE. YOU. READY? THE FINAL BATTLE OhHiRenan vs. TheRedneck14 BEGIN. Results: The Throne This board and the rest of the world hereby acknowledges Renan as most capable of ruling over the board. Renan will forever be remembered in legend as not only the fourth 'Broverlord' of this board, but now the sixth ruler, under a new name. Renan, sit upon this Throne if you so accept your renewed sovereignty over Generation 90s, and your powers as new ruler, as well as a title, shall be awarded to you, to the despair or joy of those who voted you in. Renan's Statement First things first, thank you for everybody who voted for me, whether you be a vet or somebody from another board I asked to help me out. And on the subject of that, to everyone who was upset that I won because I got outside votes, why weren't you vocal about that rule when the contest first started? Why wait until it's over? And why didn't you exploit it? Without it I would have lost, but it was a rule of the contest so I took advantage of it and won. Some of you act so upset that I won over Joe due to this rule, but you weren't vocal about it until now. You should have spoken against it before the contest started. And with that said in the next popularity contest the outside help is disallowed. That's the first new law I'm instating. Whether the next Leader of the Board wants to keep it up is up to him or her. It's a very exploitable trick. Literally every round went the way I wanted it because of how exploitable this whole contest was in general. Four rounds at once? Allowing outside voting? I won and I'm staying Leader until next July, but AAF this really shouldn't have gone down this way. Does it make me hypocritical for exploiting something I thought was wrong just to win? I guess, but it's outlawed for Popularity Contest VII. The contests should go back to its roots the next time and stay that way for a while. Now on to a matter I want to address, I want the Wiki to be updated. And when I say updated I mean seriously updated. It's filled with outdated information and is just pretty sloppy outside the Timeline (which TCA and Joe have done a great job with). The articles about the users are pretty choppy. We should all work on updating them and making sure everyone gets a full article filled with as much information as they feel comfortable with. As for my party this year, Joe will be my second in command. We've had a truce since the beginning to help each other out and we promised that if either of us won, the loser would be second in command and I will honor that. Besides, he's the board's choice anyways, if you want to look at it like that. But it isn't like that and I'm not trekking myself back to that. Everyone else? TCA and Ducky will be share a spot on my small council. They will both be masters of foreign affairs. TCA for his knowledge in language and culture and Ducky for his ability to make a topic reach 500 six times, he knows how to get people talking. AAF will be my adviser like he was in my past reign, he'll be doing what he does best. Nothing until the next contest. And what about all the other people I didn't mention? Well, in a surprise twist of fate, I like most if not all of you. This is probably the best the board has been in a while. So tell me, what do you guys want to be if you want to play along? I don't want to make a full list since I don't want anybody to feel left out and get upset, I only listed off Joe, TCA, Ducky, and AFF because they were past contest winners (AAF as User X of course). So yeah tell me what you want to be if you feel like playing along, have a good time, and lets keep the activity up! The board has been at a very good pace this past month. Good job! Yours truly, The Broverlord High Council called by AAF You won the contest, there is no doubt about that. But it does not change the fact that YOU USED AN ALT TO SPITE ME. There must be consequences to it. I have to follow my own rules. And then you presume to change Popularity Face-Off VII? I wrath at you. I WRATH AT YOU. But I have heard their plea, and I give my consent. Diplomatic action will be illegal in the future. So it is written, so it shall be. Now for your punishment. By the rules of the competition, there is really no way you would have lost, alt or no. So you are allowed to keep the Throne. I hereby give you the death penalty. By consequence of your actions, whatever ruler title you keep, you must be undead. Thus, you are the Undead Broverlord. With this title granted, your powers and weaknesses are as follows: - Near unlimited power over the board, limited only in the king naming process and being unable to denounce me as king namer. Whatever else you want with me, death, banishment, embarrassing pictures, espionage work, all up to you - Immortality - 100% weakness to fire - The ability to make other users undead, in any way you want, to vampire to zombie - any sunlight, silver bullets, stakes to the heart, and holy artifacts within asterisks harm you critically - a cool transformation of your choice - an eerie castle - the inability to feel love You have no choice in this matter. This decision is final. (This was repealed shortly after because the accused alt was another user. But the diplomacy ban was kept. Renan also made it so that rulers could only serve two terms with the "Renan Washington Act of 2012", whether they are consecutive or not) Other Stuff *Renan used the ability to get votes from other boards to help propel himself to victory. Meanwhile Joe hated the entire practice of getting votes from other boards and did not use that feature. Renan won the final match 16-10, but Joe claims he won the vote of the actual 90-ites 10-6 or 10-8 if you count two people who were short time 90-ites who were not around much for a while until the vote. *Renan was voted Broverlord in 2010, but after the confusing events of the next years election that ended in a three way tie no new official ruler was named, so this is Renan's third term. Category:Popularity Contests Category:Events